Echoes
by Nadiea
Summary: Yeoman Lila Uhura always dreamed of following in her sister's footsteps and serving on the Enterprise. James Kirk has settled into his role as captain, but still feels restless. K/OFC. On hiatus until completion of Serendipity.
1. Prologue

**Nadiea**, here! This is my first Star Trek fic and first here at FFnet. I've been wanting to write a fic since I saw the movie, but it's taken a while for inspiration to hit. I originally (and still will) wanted to write a Kirk/Uhura fic, as they are my OTP for this new verse. There's not very many fics for them and all the ones I've read so far have been excellent at capturing the potential of the pairing. So, look for my Kirk/Uhura story, _**Serendipity**_, in a couple of weeks. I was side tracked by this one as I couldn't help but imagining Uhura possibly having a sister and how that sister might differ from her. This story's couplings are: Kirk/Lila (Uhura's sister) and Spock/Uhura. And all four characters will get important story arcs. The rest of the gang will be here too, of course. I don't know how long it will go for sure, but I do have a basic outline. I hope to update once a week at least once I get both stories going and will keep you posted if it's longer than that. Comments and suggestions welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its existing characters. Just my Lila and few other additions, TBA.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Prologue**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for approving Lila for the _Enterprise_, Captain," Nyota said as they walked to the transporter room.

Jim nodded and shrugged. "Well, with Yeoman Rand having to return to Earth indefinitely, I need an assistant. And your sister had excellent recommendations for her administrative abilities and graduated a year early, like yours truly." He finished with wry smile.

Nyota rolled her eyes, but couldn't help return his smile. They were three years into their first five year mission and she had to admit that James Kirk was a unique, but successful captain. While he could still irritate her on occasion, she no longer doubted his intelligence or ability to lead as she had earlier in their acquaintance. She tried to banish her nervousness over seeing her little sister again. Lila was the opposite of her in every way: quiet and observant, where Nyota was feisty and quick to judge. They'd not always gotten along, but Uhura hoped that they'd both matured enough to leave that in the past.

They entered the transporter station and Jim nodded to Scotty to energize. Seconds later, a young woman materialized on the transporter pad with her belongings. Lila Uhura resembled her older sister, though she stood a couple of inches shorter and her eyes were an exotic mixture of green and hazel. She was wearing an all black Starfleet dress uniform and boots. She wore her hair in one long braid that reached her waist. Nyota stepped forward to embrace her sister.

"Lila, this is Captain James T. Kirk," Nyota said after they separated.

Jim smiled and held out his hand, not knowing what to expect from him Communications Chief's little sister. He'd been surprised to know she had a sibling, let alone one entering Starfleet. "Welcome Aboard the _Enterprise_, Yeoman. I'm biased, but this is the best ship and crew ever; so please make yourself at home here."

Lila smiled back, a tiny dimple appearing in her left cheek. "Thank you. It's nice to finally meet you, Captain Kirk. I've heard so many stories about you."

Jim raised an eyebrow at Nyota, who simply shrugged. "I'm sure you have," he replied dryly. "I would like to meet with you later to discuss your duties, but I thought you'd want time to get settled. How about 17:00 in my ready room on the bridge?"

Lila nodded. "That sounds fine, thank you."

Kirk nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Now, I'll leave you to your sister. She'll show you your quarters and give you a tour of the ship. I've got a little tele-meeting with the Starbase commander before we leave." He took his leave, the doors opening and closing behind him with their familiar whoosh.

"He's different than what you've described," Lila commented in her soft, melodic voice. "He seems quite mature and capable."

Nyota threw a quick glance over to Scotty and saw that the engineer was at least pretending not to hear their conversation as he instructed two of his transporter officers to perform a systems check before he returned to engineering.

"The last time we really even talked was a little over three years ago, Lila," she replied.

"That was my opinion of him then, but I'll admit that I didn't really know him. He has matured considerably, though, over the last three years."

"Well, a beautiful lady such as the _Enterprise_ will have that affect on any captain," Scotty spoke as he moved to join them.

"Lila, this is Montgomery Scott, our Chief of Engineering," Nyota introduced. They shook hands. "Why don't we get you settled?"

Lila nodded and the two women left the transporter room. As they walked through the corridors, Nyota pointed out places of interest and watched her sister take in the ship with her usual avid curiosity. They finally reached her quarters, a turbo-lift ride later, and Nyota helped her set her access code and they entered the quarters.

Lila put down her belongings and turned to face her sister. "I don't want to forget to say thanks for helping me get the assignment here, Nyota."

Nyota shook her head. "I didn't really do much. Your work and recommendations from the Academy was enough to convince the captain."

Lila nodded and their conversation waned. Nyota once again felt the guilt of being so wrapped up in her career and relationship with Spock that she'd not even checked on her sister at the Academy until recently. She couldn't tell if Lila held it against her, only that there was an awkwardness between them as if they were strangers.

"Would you like help unpacking?" Nyota offered a moment later.

Lila shook her head. "No, but I would like that tour before I meet with the captain, if that's alright. I will unpack later."

"Okay," Nyota replied and they exited her quarters and began the tour of the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your time, Captain Kirk," the commander said.

"No problem, Commander Theron," Jim replied. "We'll leave dock in about one hour."

The commander nodded and the connection terminated.

Jim leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. Three years. He could hardly believe it. He felt good about what the _Enterprise_ had accomplished so far. Personally, he could admit that he'd been feeling a little down for no discernible reason for awhile. He figured he just needed a break and their semi-annual shore leave would take place in a month, so he was sure that would take care of it.

The door to his ready room chimed as he opened a channel to broadcast to the ship. He paused, "Enter!"

Lila entered quietly coming to stand before his desk. "Reporting, sir. I'm a few minutes early, I know."

Jim smiled and shrugged. "That's okay. Please take a seat."

Lila sat down, discreetly studying the young captain. His dirty blonde hair was short and little messy and his blue eyes bright and intelligent.

He took out a PADD from his desk and tapped on it a few times before handing to her. "So, this is an official list of duties for Yeoman plus a few that are related specifically to operations on the Enterprise. Since we're the Flag Ship, we get most of the detailed and difficult missions and we're expected to document everything. So, more so than a regular Yeoman, I'll need you to accompany me whenever I go on a diplomatic visit and on some away missions as necessary. I know from your file that you've had training on both as well as advanced combat training."

Lila nodded as she tapped through the standard list of duties. Hazel-green eyes lifted to meet blue ones. "As I told you before, the Enterprise and its crew are legendary at the Academy. I knew I wanted to serve here after hearing of all the interesting adventures you've experienced."

Jim grinned a bit and shrugged as he sat back in his chair. "Interesting, is one way to put it. Though Bones, Dr. McCoy, might use stronger language. In fact, so would your sister."

Lila made a noncommittal sound to that. "I didn't really have any contact with Nyota after she graduated and received her assignment to the Enterprise. Most of my knowledge is from news reports, class lectures and gossip."

Surprise registered on Jim's face. "Not even on our shore leaves on Earth?" He couldn't seem to help asking.

Lila smiled airily. "I believe she spent those times with her boyfriend. She didn't come home. Our parents have been divorced since we were kids and it wasn't amicable. Nyota left for a special high school in North America when she was fourteen and then went straight into Starfleet."

Jim nodded. "I see." He replied quietly. And Lila thought that maybe he did, his blue eyes regarding her solemnly. "Well, there's still the most important rule for a member of the Enterprise crew: We're family and we've all got each other's back. I want you to feel at home here."

Lila felt something warm inside of her unfurl. A family. She'd not been apart of one longer than she could remember. "Thank you, sir. I already do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**


	2. A Tale Of Two Planets

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who alerted this story, I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy the next part, comments and suggestions are always welcome. :)**

**Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and its existing characters belong to Paramount/CBS. I only claim Lila, the Taolosians (somewhat derivative of the TOS Talosians species, but different in every way, but planet name, without the IV), and other new characters TBA.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II : A Tale Of Two Planets**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lila sat on Jim's right side, taking notes on her PADD, as he conducted his senior officers meeting later that day. They'd left the space dock without any hitches and received their next mission from Starfleet as well. They were proceeding to the New Vulcan colony, formerly Keran 5, to monitor a diplomatic dispute between the Vulcans and the neighboring Taolosians.

"So, wait a minute, now," interrupted Scotty in his brogue. "The problem is that a Vulcan guy and Taolosian girl want ta be together and both sides are against it, then?"

"That is correct, Mr. Scott," Commander Spock replied with his usual calm. Lila could not understand what her sister found so fascinating about the man, who seemed in a constant battle against displaying any emotion. "It is not a new custom for the elders to concern themselves with the purity of the Vulcan race. However, given the destruction of Vulcan, it is seen as imperative that remaining survivors mate exclusively with other Vulcans." Lila thought she saw a twitch at one corner of his mouth as he stated the last part and no wonder. There was an uncomfortable silence around the table and Lila's eyes flew to Nyota, who was steadfastly looking down at her PADD. _What's going on there?_ Lila wondered. She'd assumed that there were no lingering problems as far as Spock's Vulcan obligations, but apparently she was wrong.

"Right," Jim spoke up then, obviously trying to dispel the tension. "Well, our orders are to monitor the discussions between the two parties as well as the couple. We are all familiar with Vulcan culture, but we'll need some help on the Taolosian side. Uhura, what have you got for us?" The captain prompted gently.

Nyota finally looked up from her PADD, her expression carefully blank. But Lila knew better. Even with the gap in their contact, she could still tell when her big sister was upset. "The Taolosians are a humanoid species, characterized by the ridging on the bridge of their nose, their superior senses, and their societal emphasis on farming and botany. They are descended from a large group of human biologists who left earth about one hundred years ago, determined to create a society that respected the environment and relied on a natural way of life. They used genetic engineering to reproduce the exact characteristics they wanted future generations to possess. Their government is Parliamentary in nature, with a Prime Minister elected by the people every four years. Culturally, they also appreciate artistic endeavors and their school systems are highly advanced. They have been traditionally closed off to outsiders in order to preserve their way of life. The information I have is from a report the Taolosians sent the Federation in order to cooperate with their request for information while trying to limit outside contact. However, as you all know, due to the circumstances with the Romulans two years ago, cooperation and contact became necessary between Talos and New Vulcan. And it's through this closer interaction that the couple in question met."

"Okay," Jim nodded thoughtfully. "So, something's not making sense here. One, the Taolosians and Vulcans could just split the two up and close off interaction between the planets if they felt that strongly about it. Or, the two of them could voluntarily exile themselves from their respective cultures if they really wanted to be together no matter what. Both options are extreme, sure, but they are possible." Jim tapped his hand on the desk in front of him and then stilled. "She's pregnant." He stated with quiet certainty.

"Aye, that would certainly make the situation sticky, Jim," Scotty said with a nod of his head.

Lila watched as Dr. McCoy, hitherto bored and mildly paying attention, sat up in his chair now with concerned interest. "A Vulcan-humanoid pregnancy? Would either the Taolosians or Vulcans possess the medical knowledge necessary for the situation?"

"To an a certain extent, Doctor," Spock replied. "My father summoned a human medical team to look after my mother during her pregnancy along with Vulcan doctors as well. As my case was widely studied as the lone example of such a pregnancy, I would not doubt that the remaining Vulcan doctors possess at least basic knowledge. And they would consult my father on the matter, should Jim's theory prove correct. Of course, a third option is simply that the two individuals would like to use their situation to change the attitudes in their respective cultures." Again, the room fell silent as everyone considered the implications of his words.

"So when Starfleet says monitor, in this case, does that actually mean leading the discussions or just observing?" Helmsman Hikaru Sulu spoke up, his tone implying that there had been previous problems with that distinction.

"I already thought of that, Sulu," Jim replied with wry smile. "From Admiral Pike's lips, we are to become directly involved, quote 'only if both parties agree to the involvement as well as Starfleet's terms and conditions on mediations.' Otherwise, we're here simply to make sure negotiations are peaceful. That is all either party has requested from Starfleet at this point. Alright, anything else?"

Nyota nodded. "I've sent some finer points of Taolosian etiquette to everyone's PADD as well as a crash course in their language. It's still basically Standard, but with a few modifications and additions."

Jim nodded. "Chekov, what's our estimated time of arrival to New Vulcan?"

"We'll arrive at New _Vulcan_, in three days, two hours, and 16 minutes, Keptin," the young man stated after tapping at his PADD. Lila was certain there was some inside joke on his emphasis on pronouncing Vulcan, as she watched Jim, Scotty, Sulu, and McCoy's lips all twitch, while Spock merely raised an eyebrow. Nyota, however, remain focused on her PADD. Lila made a mental note to find some time alone with her sister after her shift.

"Okay, then. We're done. Go brief your relief and enjoy your time off shift. I have a feeling this mission won't let us rest for a while. Probably not until shore leave." Jim said and he looked to Lila in silent request to stay behind. She found it easy to pick up on his non-verbal communications, a skill Starfleet drove home as absolutely necessary between a Yeoman and their Captain.

"Gee, Jim where'd you get that idea?" McCoy grumped as he rose from his chair. "Couldn't be because no mission the _Enterprise_ is sent on ever goes according to plan?"

Jim grinned good-naturedly and came around the table to pat the doctor on the back. "Come on, Bones. I know you enjoy the excitement."

McCoy gave him a look and then grinned conspiratorially. "Hey, Uhura," he said over his shoulder as she exited the room in front of Spock, "there aren't any _vaccinations_ needed for contact with the Taolosians?" Uhura only rolled her eyes and continued on.

Lila watched Jim pale and practically push McCoy towards the door. "You're an evil man, Bones."

McCoy shrugged. "Just for once, Jim, I'd like a mission to go completely smooth, preferably without you ending up in Sickbay. Or rather, _avoiding it_. Can we try for that this time?"

Jim looked offended. "We've had plenty of missions go smoothly. Remember the time with the---no, or maybe that delivery to---, okay. But look, this is not always in my control."

The doctor looked at his captain and friend with exasperated affection and then glanced at Lila. "If you need something to relax after a day spent chasing after boy wonder here, come to sickbay. Rand was a regular fixture." With that, he was gone.

Jim turned to her with a rueful smile. "You'll get used to Bones, his grumpiness is just a cover."

Lila returned his smile. "And is there a story behind that nickname?" She asked curiously.

Jim nodded as he reclaimed his seat. "Without going into details, Bones joined Starfleet because his divorce was pretty painful and he didn't really want to be on the same planet as his ex-wife. She took everything in the settlement, according to him, except his 'bones'. They've got a nine year old daughter, too."

"It must be difficult for him to not see her very often," Lila commented thoughtfully, distracted for a moment.

Jim watched her slight change in expression with interest, making note of it to think about later. "We get shore leave bi-annually, and I usually try to make sure that he gets transport to Earth even if it's not our 'official' shore leave destination, if we're close enough and the situation allows it." Jim replied. "So, what did you think of your first senior officers meeting?" He asked easily, changing the topic away from his generosity to his friend.

Lila considered her words for a minute. "It's not what I was expecting and yet it was exactly what I was expecting, if that makes any sense. You and your officers are a good deal more familiar and casual with each other than Starfleet depicts as protocol, but I suspected that would be so, considering how everything about the _Enterprise _and her crew is unique, it seems."

Jim smiled and leaned forward on the table, his hands clasped together. "I try to run this ship as close to a blend of my own command style and what I believe are the most important aspects of Starfleet regulations and protocol as I can. I've made some mistakes doing things my way, but I've learned from them and from my officers and crew. But enough about that, I don't want to take up too much more of your time, I just wanted to plan to meet here at 09:00 tomorrow so that we can work out an itinerary for duty on New Vulcan for the senior officers, some of Spock's science officers, medical, and security. That should take the whole shift, so Spock will have the conn barring any unforeseen circumstances." He grinned slightly and knocked on the table. "I'll also talk with each of the senior officers, one on one, and I'll just need you to note any important suggestions or requests they make about this mission. And that's all. Your first day is officially done. Any questions, comments, or petitions to get off at the next starbase?"

Lila tapped at her PADD as he spoke, her mind racing ahead to foresee any additional preparations for tomorrow's meetings. She met his eyes with a laugh at the last random comment. "No questions, comments, or petitions." She stood up and he did as well. She mentally added chivalry to the list of unexpected attributes of James Kirk. "I think I'll see if my sister is free for dinner."

"She probably is," Jim stated as he gestured for her to go before him as they exited his ready room. He bid the next shift a good evening and they proceeded to the turbolift. At Lila's curious expression, he replied: "Spock has dinner with his science department on Tuesdays. It's something I set up for all department chiefs. I forgot to mention that. It's good for morale and gives the departments a chance to bond outside of work."

Lila found she appreciated the sentiment of such an arrangement. "That's a good idea. May I get the full schedule of these dinners?"

Jim nodded. "It's not really written down per say, but I'll give you the tentative schedule in the morning. Spock and your sister are the only ones who cling to their days with any regularity." The turbolift dinged on the floor that housed the senior officers' quarters. The doors opened on Nyota in tears, Spock just behind her, looking almost upset. Everyone seemed frozen in time at that moment. Then Lila reacted, gently pushing Jim out of the elevator and pulling her sister in. She was left with the rather comical vision of Jim's wide blue eyes staring daggers at her, his mouth forming a perfect o as the doors to the turbolift closed. However, despite his protests, she knew he would provide what counsel he could to his Vulcan first officer. She turned to a red-eyed, but stoic Nyota. Lila moved to hug her and was relieved when she found no resistance. She stepped back and eyed her sister carefully.

"Want to tell me what happened over dinner?" She asked with a smile. "I'd skip it, but I don't think you want to hear my stomach the entire time."

Nyota managed a wobbly smile in return. "You've still got your infamous appetite, I see. Though who knows where it all goes to."

Lila smirked. "You're one to talk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**


	3. He Said, She Said

**Thanks for the again for the reviews and alerts on chapter 2! The next update will happen this Sunday. :D**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters belong to Paramount/CBS. I only claim Lila & any other original characters, TBA.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter III - He Said, She Said**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim faced Spock and offered him an uncomfortable smile. "So..."

Spock calmly clasped his hands behind his back. "Jim, if you are not busy...I would like to consult with you on a personal matter in private?"

Jim covered his surprise with an easy smile. "Sure, Spock, uh, but aren't you having dinner with the science department tonight?"

Spock nodded. "I possess an hour before that event, Jim. This will not take long."

Jim gestured toward his quarters. "I was going to pick up a deck of cards before heading down to Sick Bay."

The two men walked down the corridor in silence. Jim keyed his code and they entered the captain's lodgings. The rooms, the most spacious on the _Enterprise_, were sparsely decorated. Jim led Spock into the area that served as his private office and sat down at the desk. Spock sat down stiffly across from him.

Jim waited with what he thought was considerable patience as his First Officer appeared to consider his words.

"As you undoubtedly noted in the corridor, Nyota and I were in the middle of a...disagreement," Spock finally stated. "I apologize for the public nature of the situation, of course and will understand should you need to make a formal reprimand."

Jim made a face and sighed. "Spock, you know I don't have a problem with you and Lieutenant Uhura dating as long as it doesn't affect your work. And so far, it hasn't. As far as what happened in the corridor, believe me I've seen and heard worse. Just tell me about the problem."

"In order for us to mediate the dispute between the Taolosians and New Vulcan, I will, of course, come into contact again with my father and the elders. My father may suspect, but does not know the extent of the seriousness of our relationship and I doubt he would share those suspicions with the elders for obvious reasons. I merely suggested that it would be in the best interest of solving the dispute that we not make it known to them." Spock finished uncertainly.

Jim let out a low whistle and shook his head. "Well, Spock, most women don't like to be told that you want to conceal your relationship with them. But, I agree with you on this. As a captain, I need you both focused on this mission and that won't happen if you're also fending off an inquisition about your own relationship. As a friend, I'd suggest you use think about doing the telling them _after_ we've resolved the dispute favorably, hopefully. That way, he knows, the elders know, and we'll be about to depart anyway, so there'll be no prolonged tension that a few light years in distance won't heal, don't you think?"

Spock raised his eyebrow. "I somehow doubt that Nyota would feel pleased with the latter solution, Jim. I will have to hope she's sees that the former is the only logical solution at this time. We will visit New Vulcan again and under better circumstances."

Jim shrugged. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you except that. Hey, maybe her sister will help you out. She seems pretty reasonable. A yeoman and all that."

"I do not know much about Nyota's sister. She does not talk much of her family." Spock responded. To an stranger, the Vulcan would look even more stoic, but Jim could tell that this bothered the man.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I definitely got the awkward family vibe between them in the transporter room."

Spock appeared to consider this and then stood. "Thank you for allowing me, as you say, to 'vent' my thoughts. It was helpful."

Jim smiled as he stood, rounding the desk to pat Spock on the back. "No problem. But really, Spock, I'm sure it'll work out."

Spock appeared to hesitate, but then he just nodded and exited Jim's quarters.

Jim sighed and went back to his desk, removing a pack of cards from the top drawer.

He left his quarters in deep thought, continuing to remind himself that completing the mission successfully held precedence over his two friends' happiness.

And yielding little success believing it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what happened?" Lila asked without preamble after they sat down to eat. Lila had managed to find her favorite chili recipe in the replicator, while Nyota only chose a fruit salad that the former suspected she'd just pick at given her current emotional state.

Nyota sighed and looked around, as if to make sure no one was in hearing range. "Maybe I'm just being silly. This visit to New Vulcan isn't about Spock and me; it's about solving a dispute. But it's the first time I'll see his father again since we've become officially involved and I just..."

"Oh." Lila said, comprehending the problem. "Spock's father doesn't know you're together?"

"Well, I think he has some idea, but I know Spock never specifically mentioned it to him and I didn't get a chance to speak with him when he was on the _Enterprise_ after Vulcan's destruction. Obviously, that wasn't the right time either. It's more like there's a slight parallel between our situation and that couple's situation, obviously. Ugh, do you think I'm being too self-involved?"

Lila regarded her sister for a moment. "Do you want the truth?"

Nyota looked uncertain, but nodded.

"Right now, we're going there to resolve this particular problem, not create a new one involving you and Spock." Lila said carefully. "If it comes up directly somehow, then I would say be honest and see what happens. But otherwise, it's not worth the harm it might cause to an already delicate situation. Plus you'd be putting the captain in a very awkward position as well."

Nyota bit her lip. "No, you're right. I know you're right. I guess it's just been the strain of working together on the ship and needing keep our relationship low-key here, too."

"It's true that fraternization between superiors and subordinates is frowned upon." Lila said as she continued to eat.

Nyota laughed quietly. "Do you know the whole regulation book, Lila?" She asked.

Lila smiled slightly. "Well, I am a yeoman. And from what I've heard, more importantly, I'm _Jim Kirk's_ yeoman, which means I need to not only know the regulations, but the many ways to get around them without getting court marshaled."

Nyota really laughed then. "That is _definitely_ true." She watched the younger woman thoughtfully. "But you seem to like him. Is everything going okay, so far?"

Lila nodded. "It's fine. He certainly runs the ship in an unorthodox manner, but I can see that it works. The crew is very loyal to him and him to them. I'm actually very excited for this first mission, honestly."

Nyota finally speared a pear and ate it. "I wish I could say the same, but I just want to get through it."

"Well, Nyota, consider it this way: if this goes well and the couple is allowed to remain a part of their respective cultures as well as remain together, that paves the way for you and Spock. Give it sometime for that all to sink in, then the next time, maybe on leave, you both could come back and make it public without all the drama."

Nyota didn't seem to cheer up at this though, but before Lila could ask why, she spoke: "That's just it, though, Lila. I'm not sure if we'll still be together."

Lila put her fork down and frowned. "Why not?"

"Spock wants children some day, Lila," Nyota stated quietly. "He absolutely wants them. But I don't. And I'm not going to change my mind about it."

Lila opened her mouth to try and comment, then shut it.

Because really, what do you say to that?

Especially when she could guess her sister's reasons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**...


	4. Sisters

**Here's the next chapter, a little late with apologies! Work's been crazy.**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. Lila is mine! Other original characters TBA.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter IV - Sisters**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Flashback------------------------_

_"Why do you have to go, Nyota?" Lila asks as she watches her sister pack with solemn eyes._

_Nyota sighed, glancing at her sister sadly. "It's a school that will help me get accepted to Starfleet, Lila. I have to go."_

_Lila looked away and at the wall lined with holovids of their family. "It's not just that though, right?" She questions softly as she pulls at the threads of the blanket their grandmother knitted, one for each of them. "You want to get away from them, too."_

_Nyota opens her mouth to disagree, but the look her sister gives her makes her pause. "Lila, you'll be able to get away, too. Just four more years and you'll be in high school. Sooner, maybe, because you're so advanced."_

_"Four years is a long time," Lily says cryptically. "And it's only been bearable because I had you here. Now what?"_

_Before Nyota could reply, their mother entered the room. She was tall, beautiful woman, her dark hair worn in shoulder-length curls. "Are you ready? Your father's here since you insisted on saying goodbye to us at the same time. I don't want to drag this out. Do you have everything..."_

_Lila tuned her mother out, her eyes straying back to the holovids._

_End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------_

"You don't seem surprised," Nyota observed, bringing Lila back to the present.

"Should I be?" She asked, taking a sip of water. "I grew up in the same house. And I was actually around for more of the bad parts than you were."

"Lila..."

"No, I'm not going there again, Nyota. I understand why you left and I don't resent it anymore," Lila said honestly. "What I mean is that seeing a formerly loving marriage go sour up close and personal is reason enough not to want to put another child through it. Though with Spock, do you really believe you'd get a divorce?"

Nyota didn't answer right away as she pushed her fruit around on the plate in front of her. "A separation between bonded mates is illogical to Vulcans, so I guess it's not likely. But it's still possible. I mean, it's been so difficult for us to get this far in our relationship. And sometimes I still feel like I don't know him. Not to mention having to eventually deal with his father and the elders possibly rejecting us together."

"Have you told him this?"

Nyota emits a little laugh. "It's a comedy of errors sometimes, talking with him about things like this, Lila. He just doesn't understand what I mean always, you know? And I don't want to blame him for it, but it's frustrating.

"Well, you should figure out how to make it clearer for him, Nyota," Lila replied, resting her chin on her palm. "Neither Mom or Dad is Vulcan, but they had the same problem: communication." She couldn't help but smile at the irony. "You either want it to work or you don't. As far as the kids thing is concerned, maybe you'll feel differently once you actually talk more with Spock about everything."

Nyota blinked. "Thank you, Ms. Psychologist."

Lila rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not a psychologist or whatever, but I do know why you feel the way you do. And I know you, Nyota. You always wanted children when you were younger, before things got bad. Don't let Mom and Dad's baggage stop you from being happy. Just make sure of what _you_ really want."

Nyota smiled and studied her sister for a moment. "And what about you, missy? Any serious relationships I don't know about?"

Lila shrugged. "I know you'll think me a hypocrite considering what I just told you, but I've never wanted a family. I'm not wired that way. I'd rather have a casual relationship with someone, where we can part ways amicably, if necessary, than all that angst. I don't feel lonely because I'm not seeing someone. I like my privacy and not needing to check in with a significant other every time I need to make a decision in my life. I think I'd make a great aunt, though!"

Nyota looked a little sad, but smiled. "Well, I won't argue with that last part. As to the rest, I know you're an adult, but it's weird to hear my baby sister talk about casual relationships."

"Well, I'm very picky, Nyota, as well as busy, so it doesn't happen often."

"Okay, I don't want to know anymore," Nyota said dramatically.

Lila shook her head with a sigh. "Fine." She looked at her watch. "It's only eight-thirty. Do you have plans later?"

Nyota nodded. "I was going to meet with Spock in a little while. Unless..."

Lila waved her hand. "No, don't worry about it. You guys need to talk, right?" She said raising her eyebrow. "We'll have plenty of time to hang out."

Nyota fidgeted. "Well, I wasn't going to talk about that tonight..."

"Putting it off won't help anything, you know."

"I know, but I haven't formed what I want to say yet."

Lila finished her water. "Well, don't procrastinate. That's one of the first things that Yeoman training stamps out."

Nyota laughed at that. "So, you're going to reorder Jim's command style, then?"

"Nooo," Lila replied with a smile. "I _like_ his style. I'm just going to enhance it. Make things run a little smoother."

Nyota looked at her wide-eyed and then burst into giggles.

Lila took that as a sign to leave. "I see you also think you're a comedian," she said dryly as she stood and picked up her tray.

Nyota stifled her laughter long enough to reach out and touch her sister's arm. "I'm sorry, Lila. It's just, well, I mean Jim's grown on me and all, but trying to put some order into the way this ship runs is not going to happen. The _Enterprise_ practically attracts bizarre events."

Lila considered this for a moment. "Then that just means I'll have to be at best at all times, right. I love a challenge. That's why I'm here. In fact, I might as well get prepared for tomorrow tonight."

With that the younger woman waved at her sister, stopping to drop off her tray at the receptacle before leaving the dining hall.

Nyota lingered at the table a little longer, taking a few more bites of her fruit salad.

She'd missed Lila very much all these years, she realized. It had just been easier to not think about it. About leaving her behind with their parents and feeling the guilt. But now, she had a chance to know her.

As for her sister's words about Spock, well that she'd need to think about some more. And perhaps the resolution to this dispute would provide some clarity as well, she guessed.

And maybe she'd do a little reconnaissance and find a nice guy for Lila as well.

After all, she'd not gotten her chance to meddle like all big sisters do and she wanted to make up lost time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**

**Let me know what you think! These last two chapters were a bit short, but I'm setting a few things up and I had to decide how to break it up. They'll be longer from the next one on. And there'll be more Jim, too, I promise. :)**

**~Nadiea**


	5. The Mission

**Well, this was a long wait and I'm sorry. Just couldn't figure out which way I wanted to go and then my plot bunnies left me for a time. But they're back, so yay. I won't update again until two weeks from now, with Thanksgiving and all. So Happy Thanksgiving!**

**And thanks for these most recent reviews; it was a lovely surprise to see some new readers. :)**

**Also, happy viewing of Star Trek on DVD! I love my Enterprise case edition. ;)**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the sole property of Paramount/CBS. I only claim Lila and other original characters, TBA.**

* * *

**Chapter V - The Mission**

* * *

Lila sat next to her captain, typing on her PADD as he conversed with Dr. McCoy.

"So, what exactly is Medical's official role in all this, Jim?" McCoy asked, wearing what she'd been told was his trademark scowl. "It's probably unnecessary for me to even leave the ship, right?"

She watched Kirk smile knowingly. "Look, Bones I know you hate the transporter and most likely we won't need you on this one," he paused and shrugged. "Unless things get violent."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Vulcans, aside from our special one, are the last species to get violent," he said dryly. "They'll probably just argue logically forever. You'll get a good nap out of it."

Kirk sighed. "Yeah, well, let's hope that it's that straight forward," he glanced over at Lila for a moment as if considering his next words. "I'd rather not add any additional drama to the proceedings."

"Sir, permission to speak?" Lila asked, deciding that she wanted to know what the two men thought of the situation between her sister and Spock.

Kirk nodded, his expression interested. "Permission granted."

"I've talked with Lieutenant Uhura and without revealing anything too personal, I believe it won't become an issue on this mission, despite how closely the couple's predicament mirrors Spock and my sister's relationship issues."

"Hmm, well thanks for letting me know," he responded, looking somewhat relieved. "I try and stay out of my crew's personal lives unless specifically asked to mediate." He pauses to give Lila a significant look. "Or, unless I'm shoved off a turbo lift into it."

Lila grinned without remorse. "It _was_ necessary, sir. I knew Spock probably needed a male perspective on things and there you were with me. And he'd only talk to you, if anyone, about something like this, from what I've heard about him."

McCoy snorted. "She's got a point, Jim."

It was Kirk's turn to scowl. "I don't remember asking you, Bones."

"Really? I thought---"

"Gentlemen!" Lila interjected, rolling her eyes. "I did not intend to derail the discussion of the Medical's role this far, so how about we return to the topic at hand?"

They both looked a like a pair of disgruntled school boys to Lila, but didn't argue further.

"So, anyway," Kirk said, clearing his throat meaningfully. "Like I said, I don't think I'll need Medical on New Vulcan right at the outset. But I'll need you on standby, ready for anything, just in case."

McCoy nodded. "I'm always ready for anything. I've dealt with nearly everything the universe could think of to throw at this ship."

"Yes, well, then you know what I mean, right?" Kirk agreed nonchalantly, earning another scowl from the doctor.

Lila shook her head. She recalled getting a message from Rand warning her about the "inanity of most Kirk and Dr. McCoy conversations" to put it precisely.

She had to agree.

"If that's it, I've got to finish my inventory of Sick Bay before my shift is over." McCoy moved to stand.

"Yeah, that's it." Kirk affirmed.

Lila brought up the next scheduled meeting on her PADD. "Sir, you should probably take your lunch now. Your meeting with Commander Scott is not until one o'clock."

"You'll need the fuel," McCoy warned as walked to the doors. "I ran into Scotty before I came here and he's apparently decided that there are a few "upgrades" that the ship needs while we're in orbit around New Vulcan. Had a hell of a time getting away as he tried to tell me about them all. I'm a doctor, damn it, not an engineer!"

Lila smothered her own laugh as she watched the captain smirk. "Yes, so you've reminded us many times, Bones. I'll see you, later, right? At Sulu's again?"

McCoy nodded and exited.

"He's quite the character," Lila remarked with a smile at Kirk.

"Yeah, a doctor who's got an aversion to transporters, Spock, engineering babble, what he calls my "antics", and host of other quirks," he finishes, shaking his head.

"But the two of you are good friends, as different as you seem from each other," Lila observed quietly.

Kirk looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, we were both odd ones out at the Academy. Didn't really fit into any cliques or anything like that, so we hung out together. We get on each other's nerves, but I know I can trust him with my life and vice-versa."

"It's hard to imagine you as an outcast at the Academy." Lila commented.

"Maybe _now_," Kirk said and shrugged. "I was more like _infamous_ when I was actually at the Academy. I actually did well there academically, but I was always in some type of trouble, much to Pike's aggravation."

Lila smiled. "He's very proud of you."

She remembered the conversation she'd had with the admiral a few days before she left for the _Enterprise._

_-------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"The Enterprise is not like most ships," Pike began as they sat in his office. "First, it's the Federation's Flag Ship and therefore it takes on the most important and dangerous missions. The second reason is her captain. Jim Kirk is not the model captain presented in the Academy's training; he's both better and worse. He's got great analytical instincts, he utilizes all of his crew's strengths, and he's not afraid to take necessary, but calculated risks. On the flip side of that, he's sometimes rash, has a temper, and seems to possess no self-preservation instincts." He paused with a smile. "But that's what his crew is there for and they make up for that. I think you're a great fit for the Enterprise precisely because your sister's onboard. The crew is a family and that's how they survive each mission. Your job is not only to keep the ship running as efficiently as possible, but you're also my eyes and ears as well."_

_"You want me to spy, sir?" She asked in confusion._

_Pike laughed. "I wouldn't put it like that, Yeoman. I worry about them, to be honest. Jim is a tough nut to crack and he won't always reach out for help or guidance from Starfleet when he needs it. The crew protects him in that, even Spock. So far, they've managed to get themselves out of every scrape, but I'm concerned about what will happen if a mission is not successful and there are heavy casualties. They experienced that against the Narada, true, but this will feel different. It'll hit even closer to home. I need someone to tell me if something is wrong. With Jim or anyone and it doesn't look like a solution is forthcoming. I know it's a tough position to put you in, but I'm not asking you to report just anything. Use your judgment. I trust it."_

_She nodded solemnly. "Thank you for trusting me, sir. I'll do my best."_

_"I know you will." He stood up to shake her hand and she departed, deep in thought about this unexpected element of her new position._

_------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"He's a good guy," Kirk affirmed with a nod. "And one of the few people in Starfleet that actually think independently and outside the box, in my opinion."

Lila pondered probing for any further information as to his thoughts on his mentor, but decided against it for the time being. "Well, you should probably get that lunch now..."

"What about you? Would you like to join me?" He asked as he stood up.

"Sure," She said. Checking in on Nyota would just have to wait.

They made their way from the bridge to the dining hall mostly in silence, but Lila noticed that Jim said hello to every crew member by name.

There were over five hundred crew members on the _Enterprise_. Surely he couldn't know all their names?

She held her tongue as they walked to the replicator.

"Ladies first," Kirk said, gesturing for her to go before him.

"Thanks," She took a minute to decide and then ordered. "A New York-style slice of pepperoni pizza and one half of a Caesar salad. A glass of cold green tea." The machine confirmed her order and her food appeared.

"Good choice," he commented. "Ah, I'll have a sub sandwich. Ingredients: Turkey, ham, lettuce, tomato, Swiss cheese, mustard, mayo, green peppers on a toasted wheat bun. Heavy on the turkey and ham. Also, a side of fries. And a brownie. And a glass of ginger ale."

Lila shook her head. "It's only thirty minutes for lunch, you know."

He looked at her blankly. "I know."

"Right," she replied dryly.

They found a table and seated themselves, enjoying their meals in silence for a time.

"Everything okay for you, so far?" Kirk asked suddenly, only a third of his huge sandwich left somehow.

"It's fine," Lila took the last bite of her pizza. "I like it here."

"Good."

She watched, transfixed, as he inhaled the rest of his sandwich and fries. He washed it down with his ginger ale.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back when you are," he announced.

She finished her salad as quickly as she could.

Jim Kirk _was_ a tough nut to crack. She'd never met anyone who seemed to possess so many different and unexpected sides to them. And he appeared to do it all so effortlessly, despite his candid assessment of his performance as captain the previous day. She did understand why Pike worried about him and the crew, but she just hoped that if the time came when she had something to report, she wouldn't feel absolutely terrible for doing so.

"I'm ready," she told him, taking one last sip from her tea.

* * *

"So, ye see, Jim, it's a simple matter of recalibrating the dilithium crystals. It take no time at all," Scott finished triumphantly.

"I see that, Scotty, but this mission is sensitive enough without putting the Enterprise out of commission, even for a few hours," Kirk responded patiently. "I promise I'll give you time to do it soon, but not now."

Scott sighed in resignation. "Aye, I understand. It'll make her a new ship, though. You'll not believe she's got even a year on her!"

Kirk smiled at his Chief engineer's enthusiasm. "I look forward to it. Now, as far as Engineering's role on New Vulcan, I think, like Medical, I probably won't need you on planet. Just standby and keep the _Enterprise_ at the ready. It's just a diplomatic mission, but you never know, of course."

"True, true," Scott agreed with a laugh. "I'll keep her steady."

"Thanks, Scotty."

As the Scotsman exited, Nyota entered. The two exchanged a greeting, with Nyota promising to come down to engineering and see Scotty's planned upgrades.

"I'm surprised you finished on time with him," Nyota commented as she sat down in the seat he'd vacated.

"I got a head's up from Bones about the upgrades," Kirk replied. "He'll get to do them soon, but I just can't deal with that now."

Nyota nodded. "Makes sense. So, I know I've got a pivotal role in this. How are we going to approach it?"

Kirk sat back in his seat, hands clasped together. "I want to encourage them to come to an agreement of their own making as much as possible. We'll talk with the couple first. I want to know how far they're willing to go to stay together. Then, we'll talk to the leaders of the Taolosians and New Vulcan. Separately, then together. See if they can't come to some common ground or are willing to talk reasonably with the couple. If that still fails, we'll brainstorm as best we can from what we've learned as far as what to do next."

"Okay." Nyota hesitated a moment. "Will Spock be involved in the talks?"

Kirk didn't reply right away. "I'll know after I talk with him. I think it might be a conflict of interest, which the Taolosians might protest. Speaking of which, you know I've got to ask..." He trailed off.

Nyota understood his meaning. "I can do this, Jim. I know now is not the time or place for my personal issues with Spock to be addressed. I'm sorry I gave you concern on that. I will do my job with complete impartiality."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kirk replied. "But, if I may, like I told Spock, you two should address it soon. Perhaps the outcome of this will work in your favor."

"I hope so," Nyota glanced at Lila, noting that her younger sister watched their interaction with interest as she made notes.

"And I trust your new Yeoman is working out well?" She asked with a smile.

Kirk nodded. "Yes, she came highly recommended if you'll recall."

"I do."

"Okay, okay," Lila interjected. "That's enough. I'm right here, thank you very much."

"You know I love you," Nyota said with a grin.

"Hmm," Lila replied, finishing up on her PADD.

"Well, you're my last meeting for today, so you two can go have some fun," Kirk suggested.

"There's still more planning to do, sir," Lila said uncertainly.

Kirk waved a hand. "We'll get it done. And you know, you're welcomed to call me Jim," He added with a shrug. "Sir makes me feel old."

Lila nodded. "Okay, Jim it is." She looked over to find Nyota looking between them with a calculating gleam in her eye.

She sighed.

The last thing she needed was Nyota attempting any matchmaking. She'd put an end to that once she got her alone.

She just wanted to do her job without any extra drama.

_Then you probably shouldn't have accepted the Enterprise._ _Or Pike's request._

Oh well, she surmised. It was too late for second thoughts.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. A Room With A View

**A/N: Argh, real life happening thwarts me from what I'd really rather do, which is write stories. I'm starting school in January, so I can't promise when I can update next for sure, but I won't ever abandon either of my stories, no worries there. Jim & Lila's story will get finished, just bear with me. :)**

**And thanks for your reviews as always and ETA: Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to my reviewers: Raspberry Parfait, Nyotarules, Hidden Relevance, TragicCure, Mezzotint, ****Mrs. T'Abby Sc'chn T'gai Kirk, PATDfan2012, and InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr. Thanks for your encouragement! And thanks to all who have Echoes on alert as well!  
**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. I only claim Lila.**

* * *

**Chapter VI - A Room With A View**

* * *

Lila typed the last of her notes for tomorrow on her PADD and glanced over at Jim.

He was also typing on his PADD, brow furrowed in dismay it seemed.

"Bad news?" Lila asked politely.

He met her gaze with a shrug. "My Mom is divorcing her husband, so yes and no."

"You didn't like him, I take it?"

Jim snorted. "That's putting it mildly. My brother and I left home as soon as possible to get away from him. But I guess Frank left my Mom a couple of months ago. My brother Sam came back to check on her and found out about it. He messaged me the news. I guess she's pretty depressed over it and wants to see me soon."

Lila considered this for a moment. "There's some shore leave coming up in a month or so, right?"

He nodded. "We're going back to San Francisco for some repairs, so it looks like I'll be on my way to Iowa as soon as I sign off on everything."

Pike's request hovered in her mind once again.

"You, your mother, and brother are on good terms, though, aside from your stepfather?"

"Yeah, I've kept in contact with both of them. You're very inquisitive, but I guess it comes with being a Yeoman."

Lila cringed inwardly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

He shook his head. "It's no problem. My family history's not exactly a secret at this point. And speaking of family, I recall telling you could go and spend time with Uhura or have some free time to yourself. I'm fine here."

Lila blinked. "You're going to stay and work?"

"Yeah, I want to go over the planet and culture report a couple more times. I'm a little paranoid about these diplomatic mediation missions. The smallest insult to a species' customs can create a disaster. Believe me, I only needed to experience it once to know I won't let happen again."

Lila watched him shudder, but hesitated on asking him to explain.

"Perhaps, I can stay and help you?" She asked instead. "I think Nyota needs some time alone with Spock and I could use some review on everything as well since I'll accompany you."

Jim gave her an assessing look. She really did remind him of Nyota in some aspects of her personality, but overall she seemed more closed off, more mysterious than her older sister. With Nyota, you knew where you stood, because she usually told you straight out. Lila, on the other hand, exercised more controlled over her emotions.

He finally shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Lila breathed a sigh of relief, wondering if she'd always feel guilty about asking questions of Jim and the others, even out of her own curiosity, because of her understanding with Pike. It's one thing to think about it in the abstract, but a totally different proposition now that she's getting to know these people.

"Let me just comm Nyota and tell her," she said, receiving a nod from Jim.

She moved to the other side of the room with her PADD as to not disturb his reading.

Nyota appeared on screen almost immediately after she dials her number.

"Hey, why aren't you here yet?" She asked. "I was going to ask you to zip me up, this dress is a pain getting on, but I love it."

The top half of a black cocktail dress is visible.

"Well, that's why I'm comming you," Lila replied calmly. "I'm going to stay and review your report with Jim. It's a good idea for us both to know it well."

Nyota seemed both annoyed and thoughtful. "Spock did want to talk with you a bit tonight, Lila. We've still got almost two days until we arrive at New Vulcan. Couldn't that wait until tomorrow?"

Lila bit her lip. She understood that Spock was important to her sister, but she still viewed the whole relationship between two command officers as a liability to the ship. And observing their relationship was not changing her mind so far. "I'll still have opportunities to talk with Spock, Nyota. It's important that this mission goes off without any problems, right? That's sort of my responsibility and my first as Yeoman here. Besides, are you sure my presence is a good idea right now? Shouldn't you two have the talk about everything and make sure no drama will occur?"

Nyota sighed. "We were planning on talking some more after dinner, I guess."

"So you've already talked since you left here?"

"Just briefly. I just wanted to let him know that I wasn't going to push him on talking to his Dad about us. He said he appreciated my change in position on the matter, but wanted to discuss it further later."

Lila shook her head. "He said it just like that? I don't know how you stand all the formality. It's not like you two were talking about a regulation or something."

Nyota rolled her eyes. "He's a gentleman, Lila and I find that extremely attractive."

"I know. I'm just saying..." she trailed off with a smile. "So go finish talking with him. Or whatever. We could all have breakfast in the morning together."

Nyota nodded. "Okay, fine. But about you and Jim..."

She glared at the screen and quickly turned her head to see if Jim heard that unfortunate sentence. He appeared to be totally engrossed in his PADD, one hand massaging the back of his neck.

Lila lowered her voice to a whisper. "I want you to leave that alone, Nyota. I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say anything!" She replied innocently.

"I mean it," Lila warned. "I've got to go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lila closed her eyes and counted to ten.

She turned around to find Jim now frowning at his PADD.

"Something wrong?"

He sighed. "I was just looking at the Taolosian and Vulcan delicacies. I've got a bit of a squeamish stomach, not to mention I'm allergic to so many things. I'm sure Bones will figure out what I can eat once he gets through the report."

She re-approached his desk and sat down. "Have you always had allergies?"

He nodded. "In addition to being prone to accidents and fights." He paused with a slight smile. "You're very easy to talk to, you know that?"

"No one's actually told me that before, no." She mentally reminded herself not to get too comfortable. Damn it if the tales of Jim Kirk's charm weren't true, though. "But I'm glad you feel that way, since we'll work closely together."

There, she'd brought it back to the professional.

She couldn't tell if Jim noticed or not, however.

"Yeah, but Rand, as excellent a Yeoman as she was, I could never just talk to her," he said thoughtfully. "As I've already told you, I would prefer to run a more informal ship. We're all here together hurtling through space for five years. I'd say it would be really sad if we still hardly knew each other at the end of it."

Lila found that she couldn't disagree with the young captain. It just wasn't a good idea for her.

"Well, I think that's an admirable viewpoint for a captain to possess," she replied carefully. "And about your allergies, I think it would be a good idea if I had a list of them, too, just in case?"

Jim nodded. "Just comm Bones and request it. Now, maybe you help me make sense of the Taolosian marriage customs, I'm a little confused."

Lila found Nyota's report on her PADD and scrolled to section in question.

After reading a few minutes, she raised her eyebrows. "Well, that's...unique."

"That's an understatement."

* * *

Lila trudged back to her room three hours later, both exhausted and enlightened.

Amazingly, Jim seemed to possess unlimited energy and was headed for the Rec Room for a workout.

She entered her quarters and immediately started for the sonic shower, but a beep from her comm station stopped her.

"What now?" She whispered to herself.

She sat down at the station and pressed the button.

Nyota appeared on screen looking a bit pale.

Lila was instantly alert. "What's wrong?"

Her sister sighed. "Pike commed an hour ago and told me that Dad had a heart attack. He didn't make it, Lila."

Lila sat in her chair, stunned.

"Why didn't he just comm Jim's Ready Room to tell me, too?" She asked feeling unfocused.

Nyota looked thrown off by her question. "I think he requested to be patched through to your room at first, but you weren't there. Lieutenant Powell said he asked if he wanted him to try Jim's office, but he asked for me instead. I told him that I would tell you. Maybe he just wanted to keep it a family matter and let us decide who to tell?"

Lila nodded, vaguely hearing her sister's words.

"Maybe...where's Mom?"

Nyota shrugged. "I don't know. Pike said that he would see about us coming back to Earth as soon as this mission is over." She watched her little sister worriedly. "I know it's a stupid question, but are you okay?"

Lila tried to snap out of her daze. "I'm fine. I...people don't die of heart attacks anymore, do they Nyota?"

"Pike said it was a condition brought on by continuous exposure to a chemical that's used in the process of making parts for starships. Dad managed that factory for over twenty years. And he hated going to the doctor, so it wasn't caught. Lila, I could come over there..."

Lila shook her head. "No, it's okay. Is Spock there with you?"

Nyota nodded. "Yes, he's here. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I just want to be alone, okay?"

Nyota looked uncertain, but not surprised. "Just come by if you need to, please. Any time of the night."

"Yeah, sure." Lila ended the feed and sat there for a moment.

For some reason her mind could not process her father's death.

Yes, their family was strained to the maximum, but still...she'd never imagined losing any one of them.

Her quarters suddenly felt too confined and she knew she couldn't stay there another moment.

She hurried blindly into her room and stripped off her uniform, ignoring the hot tears that sprung to her eyes.

She found a t-shirt and jeans, pulling them on robotically.

Exiting her quarters, she roamed the hallways, ignoring the concerned looks from passing officers, her bare feet taking her in the direction of the Rec Room, seemingly of their own volition.

* * *

**TBC...**

**What will happen in the Rec Room? And what's up with those Taolosian marriage customs? That's coming up in Chapter Seven!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**(Waves). Sorry for the lack of updating, school is taking up most of my time. As I posted in Serendipity, I hate doing separate author's notes, but here's the deal on my progress:**

**I haven't put in time on Echoes for awhile, but it will happen. I'm taking vacation from work this month for the Olympics, so *cross fingers* I hope to get on roll with both stories.**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts as always and your patience!**

**~Nadiea**


End file.
